


Fever Night

by Marie_Matthews



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, JooHyuk, M/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Matthews/pseuds/Marie_Matthews
Summary: ❝I don't want to stop, Kihyunnie.❞• Card A •↳ Prompt: Drunk.-| #ShowKi_Master_Bingo_Challenge





	Fever Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about the tags... hope there are no error kk  
> Thanks for coming and read ♡ also happy late valentines day~

Things are going heavily good with them, so it was time to celebrate. For that night they spared no expense when it came to having a kings dinner. Innumerable and varied dishes filled the table, drinks of different colors were placed in front of the members according to their personal tastes. Young and enjoying their prize, the boys had a night full of fun as if they were normal guys. They let the time advance, between laughter and anecdotes of the last weeks, the hands of the clock marked the two thirty; by this time several of the boys were under the influence of alcohol.

Having a break from their lives as Idols, the boys decided to take some permissions when it comes to talking about alcohol. Such as Minhyuk tasting colorful drinks, knowing that his friends would be there to back him up if something went wrong or Hyunwoo being able to pass his usual limit since Kihyun had promised to take care of him and wake him up the next morning in time.

So when Changkyun started with his imitation of animals and Minhyuk became flirtatious with Jooheon —almost sitting on the younger lap, curled up in his chest and flapping his eyelashes to get the boy attention— Kihyun decided it was time to cut the night for them, and a good excuse discreet to return home a few minutes before the others: _alone_.

"I'll take Shownu-hyung home first, you can stay for a little longer but don't come home so late, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want help, Kihyunnie? We can go home before and—"

Yoo interrupted his hyung, sometimes Wonho's big heart could be a problem like in this moment where he couldn't read between the lines... although of course, as far as Kihyun was aware nobody in the bedroom knew of the romantic relationship he had with the group leader.

"We will be fine. Hyung is able to walk on his own and we will buy a couple of things before go back to the dorms " He said in a calm voice. Shownu put an arm around the shoulders of the shorter one and Kihyun felt the tip of his ears burn with grief. "Also... I need someone to keep an eye on the others."

Wonho and Kihyun nodded, each one committing to his work. Yoo would take Hyunwoo home to take a bath and go to bed early, as the older had a meeting in the company in a couple of hours while Shin would keep an eye on his young friends who were enjoying their wide of colorful drinks with a sweet flavor that numbed their throats.

* * *

Fortunately Kihyun was right; Hyunwoo was not hard to handle when he was drunk. His behavior became extremely adorable and it was a strange sight that Kihyun was enjoying. Affectionate, overprotective and somewhat playful; on the way home —sharing the same vehicle and side by side— Shownu was leaning to rest his head on his delicate shoulder, murmuring nonsense phrases to make his lover laugh and when the street lights faded... Son was so intrepid as to place his lips against his boyfriend's bare neck and softly kissing Kihyun's warm pulse.

They entered the house, turned on the lights and the youngest left a bag of provisions on the table in the living room. Just as a precaution Yoo had bought something in case one of the boys had a hangover in the morning, some sweets and cold packs. His leather jacket stayed on the back of the chair and—

"Woh!"

**「** _Did the world come from heads?_ **」**

Recovering the breath —after the surprise thrust on his back— Kihyun tried to roll on his body to fall to the ground but received help from the guilty.

"Hyung?" Called when the man caught his ankles and settled over his small figure. Kihyun's dark eyes followed the cross-shaped pendant worn by the ravenette that night, the image in front of his eyes was certainly hypnotic: three open buttons showed his tanned chest, a bit of sweat running down his neck and that lost look in the desire...

The words didn't reach the surface, and were sealed by intense contact between their lips. Passionate and excessive, the kiss altered every fiber in Kihyun's body. A shameless moan from the shorter and Shownu growled in sheer excitement, he wasn't the only one who longed for this kind of contact between them...

Honestly, their relationship as a couple had already been established for several months, more specifically since **'** Jealousy **'** era. The problem? They rarely had the opportunity to act as boyfriends or share something that any other normal couple would do; nobody knew about their secret, so the kisses had to be discreet and they couldn't have long sessions for fear of being discovered. Intimacy? They are creative, they had already felt the field a couple of times but not as many as they would have liked.

**「** _So this didn't have a price_. **」**

The heat of their bodies raised the temperature in the room. Son's hips pushed against his small lover and Yoo's hands didn't hesitate to cling where they could: his shirt, his short hair or his arms. They needed more. Feel each other.

**「** _Satiate the hunger of their bodies_. **」**

"Hyu—"

A sigh or a call? Even Kihyun himself wasn't sure what it had been. He was aware that the place —the sofa in the living room— chosen for their meeting was not the best place, but in situations like this the logic is difficult to remember. Anyway, he try, Kihyun tried to stop his boyfriend and move another room, more specifically his own.

_< < But, how? >>_

Each of his attempts to put some order were sabotaged by the specimen of Adonis that he had as a boyfriend. If it wasn't his kisses, it was the insufferable feeling of his tongue traveling through erogenous zones to leave him frustrated and take him to the dark side of perdition. And just when Kihyun thought he could resist... Hyunwoo got rid of his shirt and the fire was already relentless.

They continued kissing hungrily. The eldest sneaked his hands down his lover's back, gently tearing his spine to feel that sweet shiver in his little body; Son was anxious to feel him naked and in his arms, begging and crying for his attention.... At this time, there was only Kihyun for his eyes. Only him and nothing else. And Kihyun shared part of those feelings, so his hands worked on the intricate belt that his boyfriend had decided to wear that night: extremely cool and great but a real pain to remove.

When Hyunwoo was about to lose his pants, Kihyun awoke from his dream after hear his own voice coming from his cell phone. A shock of embarrassment hit the shorter one when he thought that it was a bit shameless to have himself as a tone of notifications.

**「** _A new message has arrived_. **」**

The older gave him no truce, so he had to scramble under his body to try to reach the cell phone. His fingertips touched the edge of the device and the gasps were products of the bites his boyfriend gave his pale neck, now openly exposed to Hyunwoo's delight. Yoo knew there would be marks, that tomorrow —or rather in a couple of hours— should wake up to cover them with makeup but, who cared? It was a fair price to pay for what he was living.

**_Hyung, we are going back ho—_ |**

" **HYUNWOO!** " That scream was a mixture of pleasure and pain, sincerely Kihyun lost his cell phone when the ravenetter's teeth clenched his right nipple and stole his soul.

With his cheeks burning, the younger boy under his gaze to meet that innocent eyes that didn't notice the painful pressure exerted in a sensitive area like that. Hyunwoo's moist lips parted from the pink button, leaving a crystalline thread of saliva that increased the pain in Kihyun's crotch...

_< < Ugh! Focus, Yoo. Focus! >>_

"Hyung, hyung." The vocalist struggled to get his attention, but nothing seem to worked now that his thick lips were moving to the south of his body. " **Son Hyunwoo!** "

Shownu recognized his own name —in addition to the peculiar threatening tone used— although what caused the cessation of his actions were the sweet hands of his lover squeezing his cheeks. Hyunwoo eyes focused on his rosy face and a proud smile was placed on the man face at the sight of Kihyun's swollen little lips.

"We have to stop—"

"No."

"No? **You said no!?** The others are—"

"I don't want to stop, Kihyunnie." His voice came out hoarse and full of longing, freezing the heart of the boy who was unable to reply with anger at his boyfriend childish behavior. "I miss you..."

"Ugh!" Clearly the most frustrated now was Yoo Kihyun.

His head fell back, hitting gently with the cushions at his back. The younger was completely defeated and worst of all was that bitter feeling of not being able to even fight. How to compete against it? Kihyun knew very well that those two words didn't come hand in hand with the lust of the moment but it was something that Hyunwoo had been keeping for a long time... and honestly it was something mutual.

In the momentary stillness of the room, Kihyun thought about his possibilities. Time was running at his expense, the idea of ending their clandestine meeting was not pleasant for either parts and on the other side was this exciting sensation of being discovered....

"Take me to the bathroom." Ordered when he made clear what he wanted for tonight. "Hyung, **hyung!** Are you paying attention?" Yoo hit his boyfriend cheeks to be reflected again in those brown eyes he loved so much. "Do you remember that you al-always...?

His voice lost strength when he heard those words spoken. Shameless, it was too much to say on his own but at this point they needed to get out of the public area.

_< < Be strong Kihyun, be a man! >>_

"Sho-Shower?"

**「** _Or not_. **」**

The shame was too much to overcome begin sober; in fact, right now the younger wished he had ventured to drink a little more, that way his nerves would be relaxed and talking dirty would be a piece of cake.

"Shower?" Hyunwoo used his deep voice, and it took him a few minutes to understand what his boyfriend meant: " **Oh!** Shower!"

That fool laugh was even able to put the nerves to the heart of Kihyun. The boy was a fool in love with no remedy; sexy, adorable or completely normal, Son Hyunwoo was impossible to resist and his poor heart was the one who suffered the consequences.

They were on the way to the bathroom when Kihyun remembered a detail they almost forgot. Hitting his lover's back, he shouted at Son to come back to pick up the clothes they had left behind; Shownu's shirt and his own lay on the floor and without them in sight, it was something that would raise suspicion... at least for Hoseok and Changkyun, even Minhyuk with a couple of drinks on top.

The scene was a bit comical to watch. Hyunwoo refused to let his boyfriend go, so he held him in his arms and tried to reach for their clothes.... Leaning down or enough for Yoo to do the work was never an option, Shownu decided to go for the simple solution of entangling one than another toe and walk with the clothes dragged.

**「** _Simple to say, complicated to do_. **」**

" **Son Hyunwoo! DO YOU WANT TO KILL US!?** "

A miscalculation and Kihyun had to cling like cat to the bathroom door frame. His boyfriend got tangled and stepped on his own shirt, because of it Shownu almost lost his balance and Kihyun was about to end up with his head stamped on the wall.

"I'm sorry." The man laughed when he heard his scandalous voice curse in his ear.

" **NO, YOU DON'T FEEL IT!** **You're laughing!** "

**「** _Adorable_. **」**

They entered the bathroom and didn't waste time going back to their own. With a better balance, Hyunwoo entered to press the younger back against the inside of the shower. Their mouths didn't separate and they did magic to get rid of Yoo's tight jeans. Without underwear and anxious to be united, Kihyun jumped into his strong arms to find the desired friction they so missed...

It took a couple of seconds for the bathroom to be flooded with a heavier environment. The moans and growls danced as did their bodies; Hyunwoo pumped inside him, with a slow and torturous rhythm at the beginning to prolong the frustration of his boyfriend. Kihyun hissed at the joy he felt, without shame that stopped him, he hugging the older neck to stick his lips to his left ear; there the younger hid his sighs, sharp moans and sweet words that would only stay between them.

" **Minhyukie!** "

**「** _Surprise?_ **」**

Yoo heard the door open in the distance and Jooheon's voice call his friend. It was hard to concentrate now that Hyunwoo had decided to be a little more intense but the boy made the effort to keep quiet... until it was unsustainable and had to turn on the shower. The icy water hit Son's feverish body, provoking a growl from deep in his throat and his eyes searching for those of his boyfriend, crying out for an explanation.

**「** _After all, he still had his pants on_. **」**

"Pee, pee~"

They looked at each other in amazement, Minhyuk had entered the bathroom... Even with the water running and all the indications that there was someone in the shower, the blond didn't notice details and was ready to empty his bladder without hesitation.

"Minhyukie!" As if it wasn't enough shame, now Jooheon was joining them in the bathroom. The situation was becoming a bit bizarre: they were having sex while their groupmate whined for pee. "You cannot use this bathroom!"

"But I need to go, Joohoney!"

"But Shownu-hyung is taking a bath." The rapper hissed. One thing is that they were all men but it was completely different to invade the privacy of the other... well, Minhyuk did it when it came to Jooheon but the latter tried to correct that naughty behavior. "I'm sorry Shownu-hyung! We're leaving now."

"But I need—"

"I'll take you to the other bathroom, okay? Just, let's go Minhyukie."

They heard a faint **"** Oke **"** and the bathroom door closed behind them but it cost them to get over the awkward moment... especially to Kihyun who couldn't believe how they had ended up in such situation. 

Hyunwoo held his little baby tightly, locked in his arms, breathing heavily and kissing his bare skin to save the moment. The man could see the boy's mortified face, and honestly Son didn't feel able to stop at this point like another times. His body burned and had to do something with all that carnal desire he had saved. He mumbled an apology and surprised Kihyun when he covered his mouth with one hand, Hyunwoo dug his teeth into the base of his pale neck and pushed deep down to ignite the passion again.

* * *

Jooheon was exhausted and his back hurt horrors after bathing Minhyuk. The blonde didn't want to hear reasons and since the younger wasn't in the mood to play his hyung games, he had to bathe Minhyuk as if he were a small child or worse, his own son. Now that he had a second of peace, and Minhyuk was in bed —waiting for the rapper to dry his hair— he went to apologize to Hyunwoo. It was his fault that Minhyuk escaped and entered the bathroom while he was busy.

"Hum?" A familiar noise stopped him halfway.

He went to Kihyun's single room, and when he entered Lee found an image that left him speechless. At what point had Kihyun arrived? Or rather, where was he when they got home? Jooheon had his doubts, but for some reason he couldn't figure out how to externalize them.

Hyunwoo was sitting on the edge of Kihyun's bed, with his legs spread and arms resting on them. His head bent as the hot air of the dryer removed the drops of his recent bath... Kihyun was in charge of finishing grooming the older, combing his dark hair and humming a melody under his breath to kill time.

"Jooheon?" Shownu's thick voice warned the boy that his presence had been discovered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I-I am…" The younger was speechless, shocked by how… _domestic_ they look, just like a couple that would have been married for years.

**「** _Like his own parents_. **」**

"You're good? Have you drunk a lot? Your cheeks are red, Jooheon." Kihyun turned off the device and approached the boy to examine his face. When Kihyun's hands reached out to touch his face, Jooheon took a nervous step back.

**「** _Now he felt embarrassed_. **」**

"I-I'm fine, really. I wanted to apologize to Shownu-hyung... For Minhyuk. I was closing the door when he escaped and I couldn't stop him from entering while you're showering..."

"Oh, that." it sounded so disinterested that it soothed Lee's nerves. "Don't worry, I'm sure he didn't do it with bad intention."

And there was the smile that Jooheon loved so much, the one that gave him peace and scared away all his insecurities. He always thought of Hyunwoo as an older brother or a father, whom one admires... but at times like this, the older felt more like a friend of his own age who looked after his back.

"Where is Minhyuk?" Kihyun asked.

"Oh! In fact, I come to look for that too." The boy said point out the hair dryer. "I gave hyung a bath—"

"You gave him a bath? Is not him big enough to do it alone?" Commented the main vocalist with malice to see that familiar reddish touch on the tips of the younger ears. "You're spoiling him a lot, Jooheon. Min—"

"I know, I know, okay? But he has never drink alcohol and..."

Jooheon continued with his defense. It was true that Minhyuk completely abstained from alcoholic beverages but this time he ventured to try sweet drinks with a low alcohol content, of course, Jooheon never expected him to have so little tolerance for them and end up undone after the second glass.

The couple exchanged glances and simply smiled at the inevitable, they were not sure if it was something official between them or not but Shownu and Kihyun could smell the love they had for each other since leagues.

**「** _It would only be a matter of time_. **」**

"By the way, where were you, Kihyunnie-hyung?" When he felt that none of the elders was paying attention to him and that he was basically drowning in his own words, Jooheon changed the defense for the attack: "We didn't see you when he arrived and Sho—"

"Forget to buy some things in the store." Interrupted without hesitation. Yoo had already thought about this when Hyunwoo was in charge of cleaning him. "Hyung was taking a bath and I took the opportunity to go back to the store. Then I heard the shower in the other bathroom and I assumed that you thought about the same, so I didn't want to bother."

"O-Oh I see…"

With the dryer in hand, Jooheon was speechless and looked at the couple. Both were ready to sleep, Kihyun with a T-shirt —of dubious origin, since it looked like one of the old clothes that once bought Son— and boxers while Hyunwoo had sports pants —surely with no underwear, the rapper knew of this habit after having been roommates for years— and a white shirt with the word **'** Noir **'** in front.

"Do you need anything else, Jooheon?"

"O-Oh no, I... Don't you come, hyung?"

"Hyunwoo will stay tonight in my room." Kihyun bit his own tongue at the slip made but his face showed no change, with a big smile set out to repair his mistake. "Shownu-hyung has an interview early in the company. Wonho-hyung, Hyungwon and Changkyun haven't returned and Minhyuk will surely want to sleep with you in the same bed, so I thought that sleeping here would be the best thing for hyung."

Jooheon couldn't argue after hearing the phrase **"** Minhyuk will want to sleep with you in the same bed **"** and simply ran away of the place, wishing them a good night before calmly closing the door of the room. Alone, Yoo heard a tired laugh and when the boy turned around he met the accusing gaze of his boyfriend:

"Don't you think—?"

"No, I don't think so. You spoiled Jooheon a lot, that child needs to hear the truth from someone's mouth."

"And what better mouth than yours, huh?" Kihyun rolled his eyes but let himself be carried to his lap, the younger settled back in place and cradled his lover face to kiss his thick lips.

"I also miss you Hyunwonnie..." Said in reference to what happened that night; they didn't have as much time together as they wanted but with moments like this both were really happy.

"And I Kihyunnie." Son kissed his eyelids, his nose and placed an innocent kiss on his lovely lips. Slow, warm and calm. "I love you Kihyun..."

"And I to you, Son Hyunwoo." The younger answered by joining their mouths and smiling against his lips.

They separated after a few seconds and Kihyun walked away to crawl on his bed, got between the sheets and with a flirtatious smile invited the older to join him. They might not do anything else for the rest of that night but none resisted the idea of sleeping curled up in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it more explicit but I was scared with the amount of words kk so I was left with the desire of more...  
> Although I think it was adorable (?)


End file.
